<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1994 by tendecibels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307850">1994</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendecibels/pseuds/tendecibels'>tendecibels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Fluff, I imagined this as a mid 1990s au but there is nothing to suggest that lol, Implied Feelings, M/M, Park Jeongwoo is a fumbling idiot in love, best friends hajeongwoo, haruto does nothing but laugh at his misery, jihoon is only mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendecibels/pseuds/tendecibels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongwoo goodheartedly attempts to bake Haruto homemade biscuits. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he can’t bake to save his life, they’re probably, almost legitimately poisonous.</p><p>Haruto eats them anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m soft for best friends hajeongwoo who are slightly more than best friends and this is what came of it.</p><p>(lowkey a 1990s au but there is nothing in the fic to back that up lol)</p><p>-</p><p>twt: tendecibvls<br/>cc: https://curiouscat.qa/tendecibvls</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongwoo can’t bake. Jeongwoo <em>knows</em> he can’t bake. Nevertheless, he’s currently standing shamefully in his kitchen attempting to bake homemade biscuits from scratch for the first time, without help, because he said he could, and Haruto asked him to spare him a few.</p><p>It’s moments like these where Jeongwoo despises his lack of a brain to mouth filter, and equally, the way he just can’t control the things he says around Haruto, his best friend. Jihoon would never let him live it down if he could see the predicament he was in right now, entirely due to the fact that he’s much to weak for his beat friend, and way too incredibly stubborn for his own good. </p><p>He’d just wanted to seem competent when their conversation had suddenly steered towards the topic of basic life skills (of which Jeongwoo has mastered exactly none) and he, what he thought was harmlessly, claimed that he was a wizard in the kitchen.</p><p>Needless to say, he is not.</p><p>His mother isn’t even home, so he can’t ask her to take the task from his hands so that Haruto <em>won’t</em> be poisoned by whatever concoction Jeongwoo is currently conjuring. He closes his eyes, and wonders if he should just tell Haruto that he was lying all along, or that he ended up not baking at all.</p><p>However in Jeongwoo’s mind, that directly translates to conceding and letting Haruto beat him once again in their one sided competition of a friendship that Haruto desperately tries to convince him otherwise, and besides, what better opportunity than now to learn something helpful and new.</p><p>Jeongwoo lets himself crumble against the counter, if he could be a different person right now, he would.</p><p>He’s managed to find one of his mom’s old recipe books that has been worn through with use and proceeded to spend a good ten minutes trying to locate the recipe for cookies before even making the batter, when suddenly arms wrap around his waist just as he finishes placing the poisonous mix into the oven to bake.</p><p>In surprise, he instinctively grabs the first weapon to defend himself from what he thinks is a killer, which unfortunately happens to be an extremely large wooden spoon and narrowly misses taking out one of Haruto’s eyes as he spins around. Thankfully, there was no knife in reach, he thinks subconsciously.</p><p>“What the fuck, Jeongwoo?” Haruto exclaims, clutching his hands to his heart as if expecting another attack.</p><p>Jeongwoo hadn’t heard Haruto enter at all, sue him for being surprised. Not that it was uncommon in the slightest for Haruto to just let himself into the house unannounced, or for his older brother to let his best friend in instead, but of all days, of all times for Haruto to surprise him, he’d picked the one time Jeongwoo was attempting to bake, and therefore was ten minutes from setting the house on fire. (All because he claimed he could)</p><p>“When did you get here? How did you get in?” Jeongwoo asks and takes a moment to reflect on the life decisions that have lead him to this point, with an almost certainly toxic cookie mixture in the oven that he was going to feed to his best friend. Maybe heaven wasn’t for him anyways.</p><p>“Just now.” Haruto replies, moving to lean against the countertop, “what are you doing?”</p><p>Jeongwoo sighs despondently, the feeling of Haruto’s arms around his waist burned into his skin, “making the cookies you wanted.”</p><p>Haruto instantly lights up and crouches down to the oven’s level, attempting to discern the cookie tray through the tinted glass. “I still can’t believe you can bake,” Haruto laughs, and looks up at Jeongwoo in wonder. His jet black hair is falling into his eyes and his smile is soft, genuine, Jeongwoo’s breath hitches.</p><p>“You’ll have to teach me someday.” Haruto finally says and Jeongwoo mutely nods, tight lipped.</p><p>He’s so fucked.</p><p>-</p><p>They’re sitting on the bar stools, nursing fruit juices in wine glasses and talking about random events that have occurred since they’d last seen each other and Jeongwoo finds himself talking less and less (unlike usual, every single one of his other friends would argue, especially Jihoon, that asshole), simply enjoying the sound of his best friend speaking, the deep tones to his voice.</p><p>Jeongwoo’s laughing to hysterics about something witty Haruto had commented on, when the shrill ringing of the oven timer echoes against their walls, wiping the smile off of his face. He ignores the suffocating feeling impending doom glare over his shoulder as he moves to the oven doors, leaving Haruto waiting impatiently.</p><p>Objectively, the cookies don’t look that bad. A few of them are horrendously misshapen but there are no strange, unknown colors thrown in the mix, no frightening lumps or foreign objects in the finished product. Aesthetically, the cookies are probably fine. Health-wise, the cookies are probably not fine.</p><p>He chances a few glances at his Haruto, who’s found himself occupied with some magazine that was laying on the table and prays for the first time in seven years that he will not be responsible for the death of his childhood best friend, he can’t take that kind of stress on top of exam season.</p><p>The cookies are glaring at him from the countertop as he pokes holes through a few with a single chopstick, and he silently hopes for the best as he brings a few over to the bar after he thinks they’ve cooled sufficiently enough that neither of them will loose the ability to taste in their tongues.</p><p>Jeongwoo sighs, and closes his eyes, prefacing the disaster that is seconds from occurring, “If you die or get unwell, you have to promise me you won’t press charges.”</p><p>Haruto shoots him a questioning look, eyes widening and eyebrows raising.</p><p>“I’m only fifteen!” Jeongwoo reasons, pleading his case.</p><p>Haruto lets out a snort of disbelief at Jeongwoo’s antics, before questioning in an almost mocking tone, “Why would I be at risk of dying in the first place?”</p><p>Sheepishly, Jeongwoo scratches the back of his neck, avoiding Haruto’s gaze, waiting until he’s taken a bite of one of the safety hazards before admitting, “I can’t bake.”</p><p>As usual, Haruto’s expression houses no lies. As soon as he takes a bite, his expression stills and contorts into a telling grimace a moment later, no matter how much he tries to save the situation by smiling a tight lipped smile and throwing a small thumbs up. Jeongwoo just lets his head hang, covering his face with his hands. The only thing worse now would be for Haruto to start gagging.</p><p>It takes a good thirty seconds for Haruto to stomach swallowing the small bite he’d taken a feat he did not have to take, Jeongwoo appreciates at least, and soon enough he’s wrapping his arms around Jeongwoo’s shoulders in terrible consolation, laughing loudly at his pain.</p><p>“They’re not that bad.” Haruto tries, laughing even louder when Jeongwoo fixes him with an almost painful glare.</p><p>“I’m not dead?” He tries again, and Jeongwoo settles for that, leaning into his best friend’s embrace, before thinking better of it and leaning away, shoving him roughly.</p><p>“This is your fault anyways.” Jeongwoo whines indignantly, to Haruto’s mirth as he doesn’t even bother to argue, just laughing himself stupid. Watching Haruto laugh is a pleasure Jeongwoo’s glad he’s opportune enough to witness (even though he wants to strangle him right now) and as he looks at his best friend, he realises that he sees the world in his eyes.</p><p>Haruto, in turn, just continues laughing at his misery, prompting Jeongwoo’s older brother to come downstairs to investigate thus joining him in making Jeongwoo’s life a living hell.</p><p>Jeongwoo’s suing for public humiliation. </p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>afsjkslhdkdk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>